Dan Vs Werewolves
by DarkSideOfBlonde
Summary: Just a funny little fic that came about after a boring lesson in college. the Imposter has met his mate... but it won't be so simple to get him.


**Hey. So this is a little werewolf Jerkshipping fic that I am writing for my friend who is more than a little obsessed with this so. So here's to you fine few Dan Vs's fans, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dan jolted awake. He was breathing heavily and sweating slightly. His heart was racing as he turned his head to look at his digital clock, the time glaring out at him, 1am. Mr Mumbles was snoozing away still in the crook of his arm so it couldn't have been anything physical or his beloved cat would have awoken and shredded his face. Despite knowing this he uncurled his arm from his cat and sat up. He rubbed his eyes as he moved from his bed to the window. He looked out the window at the nearly silent street outside his rundown apartment. At first he saw nothing, nothing even moved except from the straggly weeds that grew from the cracked pavement, swaying in the gentle evening breeze. But then new movement caught his eye, and he watched in shocked silence as a large black... dog of sorts stepped out of the alley across from his window. The dog raised his crystal blue eyes to meet Dan's green orbs and it's lips pulled back over it's sharp teeth but it occurred to Dan that it looked more like a smirk than the snarl he had expected.<p>

The two stared at one another for a while before a distance howl caused both to break eye contact and look down the street in the direction of the howl. Dan snapped his gaze back to the dog just in time to see the sparkle in it's eyes before he turned away and bounded off, down the street.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH. Dan groaned after having thrown his alarm clock at the wall and peeking out from under his mess of covers. Another day of college awaited him and he was /not/ looking forward to it. He never did.

He was hopping around, trying to pull up his jeans with half a slice of toast hanging from his mouth when his best and only friend, Chris knocked and entered the small apartment. "Hecwish." He greeted Chris through his half eaten breakfast.

"Hey Dan." Chris lent against the open doorway as Dan finally got his belt done up. "Did you do that essay Professor Gazelle assigned?"

"Pff! Of course not!" Dan rolled his eyes after swallowing his breakfast and hooking his backpack over one shoulder. "Why would I do her stupid essay. I'm only at that damned college because I /have/ to be."

"She's going to be mad Dan," Chris sighed as Dan shooed him from the doorway and exited before shutting and locking it.

"Shut up, I don't care." Dan snapped "Now listen! I had the weirdest dream last night. There was a dog... Thing... Over there in that alleyway and it was /looking/ at me. It was black and had these stupid... mesmerising blue eyes..." Dan seemed to trail off into a day dream until Chris clicked his fingers and he snapped out of it. "Erm... Anyway it ran off when some other mutt howled down the street."

"That's... An interesting dream..." Chris frowned at the strangely vivid detail Dan was able to recall his dream in.

"Yes well what do you expect? I hate dogs! Cats are the only animals that you can rely on."

"Dan you know they say dogs are supposed to be the smartest and most loyal animals right?"

"Shut up! I don't care!" Dan grumbled as he yanked Chris's car door open and climbed in.

Chris sighed as he got in the drivers side. "Remind me why I drive you to college?"

"Because petrol is expensive!" Dan cried "And you have a job!"

"Yeah! But I don't get paid that much!" Chris sighed "You're just lucky your house is on my route to school!"

"Of course it's on your route! Even if I lived on the other side of the school to you I'd be on your route monkey boy!"

Chris grumbled "Geez Dan we can't all be billionaires... If I lived on the other side of the school I would /not/ drive you!"

"Yes you would! Besides anyone can be rich look at this place! Some rich prick kid lives there!" Dan points angrily at a gated mansion as they drove by.

While Dan and Chris continued their very one sided argument, inside the mansion a very different conversation was unfolding. A man and a woman sat opposite each other over tea as they spoke. The man had very neat black hair and a well groomed triangle of a goatee. The woman's hair was shoulder length and an odd, reddish purple colour.

"So you actually found him?" The woman asked.

"Indeed... I am a lucky man." The man nodded.

"Yes you are."

"You will find yours one day Dancing Shadow... I am sure."

"I am not so sure sir. I am forever in your debt for saving me, but I am still a rouge to my previous pack... I cannot find a mate." She sighed.

"Your mate may be like mine... Not yet turned... A mortal human."

"They may be... But I have yet to repent for my betrayal... I will forever serve you sir. I need no mate."

The male sighed and placed his cup down. "In that case, my loyal Dancing Shadow...I want you to go and keep an eye on my mate... The time is not right for me to mark him yet."

"As you wish sir. I will make arrangements immediately." The female stood then paused "Sir... Will you be able to resist until that time?"

"I may not be able to... But I must stay back as long as I can before then. We mustn't let the Dreem clan find out about him."

"Of course sir." The woman bowed her head. "I will give you the most detailed reports that I can."

"Thank you." The male nodded his respect to the woman before she swept out of the room, leaving the man to sip his tea by the fire, alone with his thoughts.


End file.
